User talk:Carwyn The Hollie Lover
Smellman426 (talk) 10:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC)Smellman426 (talk) 14:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Smellman426/the great moshi beanstalk is out page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Carwyn the Hollie Lover (talk) 10:59, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. Who? Marceline the Moshling Princess (talk) 22:54, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, can you please not copy info and put it in Blogs, there are Pages for that already like Podge and the Australian Mag. I'm sure I told you earlier to stop but you continued, this is your first warning. Don't do it again please. |''' '''| 18:16, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Block Hey, don't vandalise! Next time you'll do I will block you since you've had three warnings. '''| |''' 23:44, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Warning Stop creating useless pages. D-:< Stop un-doing my edits on the Pipsi page! It is very annoying! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 19:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Stop making s Tartan Thistels page, I already made one! If you carry on then I will block you, since you've hads a number of warnings. '''| |''' 11:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Stop Stop making useless pages. You've had a number of warnings, do it again, then an admin will block you. File:Shambles Transparent.png Whileyboy - Talk - Blog Posts 07:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) wow you type a chat with meand you and super and others everything wow Warning Hi Smellman, removing all content from a page isn't allowed. If you wanted it deleted, just ask an admin such as myself or Sadie. |''' ' '| ' '|''' 11:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply I have deleted the page and for your sig, just reply on my talk page with the colours, Moshing(s), etc and I'll see what I can do. P.S. Please try to add headings on my talk page when you leave a message. |''' ' '| ' '|''' 11:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Warning Warning for editing someone's user page. (James the Train Lover) ' Clumsyme22 Talk 15:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Warning and Block Warning for adding your name to the December UOTM. You know that only Admins can add Users. You've also got 3 Warnings already so that means a 2 week Block. ''' |''' '''| 20:54, November 1, 2013 (UTC)